Voldemort's Mistake
by neko-youkia
Summary: Post OotP. Harry keeps having dreams that point to Voldemort's latest scheme... Why is Harry's personality changing? Oh, and the Dursley's high-tailed it; meaning Harry has to stay with Snape at the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of the summer. the re-write!


Ok, This is apparently not abandoned! But it is under HEAVY reconstruction. Sorry for the wait. The plot remains very similar, but there are so much details, that it may be hard to recognize. Enjoy, and may you wriggle in anticipation with the knowlege that I have the whole plot figured out, including how it will end. (Along with at least 3 mini plots and twists with-in)

Edit: Chapter is extended by at least 1/3.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or I wouldn't have reserved a copy of the last book.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**CHAPTER1: Alone at the Dursley's**

"Boy, wake up!" a furious voice called. The boy woke up panic stricken and acknowledged the woman who seemed excited in both furry and joy.

"Listen, hurry up and cook breakfast. We're going to France for awhile. While we're gone you're NOT to touch anything," her voice sounded with a little more calmness, "Well go on now!"

The boy quickly hurried to the kitchen and took out the eggs, bacon, and toast that he would need to make breakfast. Cooking quickly he only burned one egg, which he mixed in with the rest of Dudley's. Harry then set the food on the table and watched them eat nervously, hoping that they didn't find anything to complain about. The Dursley's had eaten their breakfast quietly, watching the morning news.

Vernon had smashed his balled fists on the table when he was finished (Vernon Dursley was always last to finish). The abrupt noise had made Harry jump, he automatically glanced at the table and took the dishes to the sink to be washed. Looking up curiously when Petunia turned the TV off, Harry asked, " How long will you be gone?" He wanted to ask much more, but he restrained himself.

"I don't know, a few weeks, we might even move there! Quite asking stupid questions, "Uncle Vernon answered quickly as he walked out the door with a few suitcases. Harry looked after him scornfully. He didn't ask him, he was asking Aunt Petunia, who was trying to convince Dudley that he could watch all the TV he wanted when they got to France. Dudley finally gave up and grabbed his game-boy as Petunia grabbed the rest of the suitcases. With the sound of the car backing out of the drive way, Harry Potter was left alone in Number 4 Private Drive.

Harry sighed in relief, finally, he was left alone. He didn't need to worry about being small, and unoticeable anymore. It was only a shame that he was gonna be stuck in this rotton house for god-knows-how-long. He could at least be hanging out with Ron and Hermione at the Burrow. But Dumbledore had repeatedly insisted that Harry had to remain at Private Drive unless there was an important reason for leaving. Harry vaugly thought that he might write another letter to Dumbledore, hopeing that the changed circumstances would give him a one-way ticket the Burrow. His stomach chimed in agreement with a low grumble.

'_Wait a minute, what am I going to do about food?,_' the boy, who was named Harry Potter, asked himself as he started to do the dishes. He had thought sullenly, what he could do to get food as he finished up the dishes. After he put all the dishes away he looked in the fridge to see what was there. 2 rotten looking apples sat next to a half gallon of orange juice, and 4 eggs left out of the dozen they had bought yesterday. On the second shelf was some butter and 2 slices of cheese. On the very bottom was some wilty looking lettuce. At last he cast his eyes to the door and found some ranch dressing, soy sauce, mustard, and some miracle whip. Closing the door he sighed. He really didn't want to ask Mrs. Figg for help, but maybe before this was over, he would have to. Looking outside he could see the trees sway in the wind, it was still morning so that also meant that the birds would be singing and it would still be a cool 78 degrees F. With his mind made up, he opened the back door and sat on the steps. After all, he should get a little bit of freedom since tomorrow was his 16nth birthday. As he went on justifying his actions to himself he was interrupted when he heard a voice whisper.

"_Well, well if it issn't Mr. Potter, where ever could hiss family be_?" To Harry, the voice reminded him of a snake.

With out looking up Harry answered bitterly, "_What family? Do you mean thosse muggless who jusst lefft for Francce?"_

"_Sso, what did Potter do to be desserted on ssuch an occassion? He wouldn't break any... ruless... would he?"_

"_Oh no, not unlesss being a wizzard countss; even though it part way iss a rule, but I can't help it_," Harry still didn't bother to look up.

"_Well I'm sshocked; the famouss Harry Potter issn't a pampered brat affter all. Hiss care might even be conssidered under exxpected sstandardss of normal witchess and wizzardss."_

_"Look, that's none of your bussinesss. You don't sseem to fanccy being my ffriend too much, sso why are you wassting your time?" _Harry retorted while finally looking up to see who he was speaking to. When he seen no one there, he thought he was talking to himself and was about to go in. Harry never thought of how odd the situation was or how stupid he was for talking about the Wizarding World to an unseen stranger in the middle of a Muggle town, or how this un-foreseen stranger knew his name. Harry Potter wasn't a stupid boy, oh no, he was far more intelligent than even Hermione could guess. Under normal circumstances, Harry would have never reacted so carelessly to the situation. But you had to remember the recent events of his God Father's untimely death. Thought that good ol' Harry made it through that unscathed? Hell no he didn't! He had no hope of getting out of the Dursley's early and having any type of family that actually care about him in any respects. That was what upset Harry the most. Of course, the fact that it was is own Gryiffindor fault didn't help. The serpentine voice abruptly chopped Harry's chain of thought off.

_"Oh, but it iss my bussinesss indeed and I do fanccy being your friend, it iss dreadfully chilly out here... for a sssnake of coursse."_

_"Snake should have known_," Harry mumbled before answering," _Yeah ssure, try not to break anything or it'll be me to pay for it." _Harry opened the door and let the snake in the house and led him to the cupboard, but when Harry went to lead the snake in the snake stopped abruptly and hissed furiously.

"_Do you honesstly think you're going to trap me in here, what a ffool, you are, Potter!"_

Harry also paused; he blanched at the snake with an expression that can be described in no other way than surprised. Realizing that the snake was waiting for an answer, Harry replied, feeling irrationally guilty. _"N-no, you ssee thiss iss where I ssleep, I'm not really ssuppossed to touch anything until they come back," _Harry answered surprised that the snake thought that of him. "_Here I'll go in ffirsst and I'll leave the door open, too. Anywayss, do you have a name?"_

"_Yess my name is Sssev-", _the snake stopped as if he spoke too much (The snake thought that it had been around a Gryffindor too long, the latest words out of its mouth were only proof), but Harry didn't notice it.

"_Ssev? Well, Ssev you remind me of ssomeone really familiar, but I don't remember who it is... Either way, I've broken enough of their ruless already, sso what's one more going to hurt. You want to go to the park tomorrow insstead of hang out here?" _Harry frowned, he forgot that he didn't have any Muggle money at all and wouldn't be able to buy any food.

The snake, now known as Sev seemed uneasy but answered, "_You do what you want but I will follow. But judging by the look of your facce you have crossssed a deliema?"_

"_I don't have any Muggle money ffor ffood, you wouldn't know a placce that uses Wizard money, would you?"_

Just then it hit Harry he was talking to a snake, which meant he was talking parseltounge even further Sev might not be a snake, he seemed to know enough about Harry and the Wizarding World. Sev answered positively and they spent the rest on the day discussing the many topics of the Wizarding World.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

_That night, Harry had a dream (no, not Martin Luther's); He and Professor Snape were sitting on a bench in a serene spring garden that had beautiful hues of red, gold, orange, and yellow. His dream-self redirected his attention to his Professor, which to his great astonishment was **smiling** at him, telling Harry that he could live with him. It was such a peacful scene that Harry wasn't even bothered by the fact that this was his greasy git of Professor he was sitting next to. Instead he was exstaticly happy, wishing that this wasn't a dream, and his dream-self just kept thinking how surreal this all was. Surreal, indeed._

_The Professor looked over Harry's shoulder and frowned. He then stood up abruptly and looked at the pale blue sky. Harry got up as well, following Snape's gaze to the sky. The sky was rapidly turning a crinsom blood red, the bright sun paled into a musky yellow full moon that hung low in the horizon. The flowers in the garden around them grew into huge pine trees, sourounding them in a dark forest similar to the Forbidden Forest, only this forrest felt even more forbidden. The trunks were not concelled by blue fog, but orange fog that seemed to be the product of the bleeding sky. Harry heard Snape hissing something, so with a quickened heart-rate, he whipped his head around only to see that Snape was urgently hissing infomation to him as his body aquired scales and the head of a snake. Harry could hardly focus on what Snape was saying in this panamonia that was surly affecting the entire world. The only thing he could comprehend was that the Dark Lord made some kind of mistake and that Voldemort would pay dearly for it. Golden sparks ignited, which cleared away some of the orange colored fog and Harry began to morph into a full-fledged snake, himself. Or he would have, if he wasn't woken up by Sev the snake, first._

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Harry got up, winced slightly at the tiny bite marks on his fingers, and quickly changed into some cleaner clothes. Harry grabbed his wand, just in case. He then picked Sev up whom promptly wrapped himself around Harry's arm under his emerald sweater. They then walked out of the house and down the street.

Sev told Harry the location of the wizard restraunt from inside Harry's sweater sleeve. They arrived in an alley that had a few rusty trash cans. Sev instructed Harry to lift the middle one which had a hole in the wall behind it. Once inside the hole you could see a sign that said 'Welcome to 7 Hippogriff Wands'.

Harry walked down the stairs and took a two seat table (the smallest table) and sat down by the wall of the stairs. The room was slightly crowded but silent of voices. Only the clattering of dishes could be heard. Against the wall opposite of the stair was a bar full of people drinking coffee and reading Muggle newspaper, which surprised Harry since he was in a Wizarding restraunt. The place reminded Harry of Hogs' Head in Hogsmeade, only there was something different, he wasn't sure what it was yet.

The owner of the place walked over and took Harry's orders. Her name was apparently Nymph; at least that's what the commoners called her. She smiled at him as if she was happy to see him, and she looked faintly familiar, too. Even though he was sure he didn't know anyone who had long straight black and white hair and had sapphire blue eyes that seemed to be in their 30's. As Harry finished the stew he ordered, everyone in the room flickered about 5 times into what looked like dementors.

This excluded Nymph, Sev and himself, and after the 5th flicker was up they stayed like that. Harry looked around in shock and confusion as he stood up abruptly, much to Sev's protests.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and returned what he thought was a stare before standing up as well. Before he knew it they formed a semi circle around him and they had him against the wall. Suddenly the lights went out and the room went freezing cold, and one of them started to glide over to Harry. Nymph looked frightened like a plan went wrong, they were dementors all right.

He felt something move on his arm that brought him back to reality, it was Sev. He was making his way to the floor, next thing Harry knew, Professor Severus Snape was standing in front of him. Harry still pulled out his wand and was about to use the Patronus charm, but Snape stopped him.

"No Potter, you're not allowed to do magic outside of the school, you know that. Let me handle th-" Before Snape could finish a dementor had him, ready to perform the Dementor's Kiss.

Harry heard his own voice shout,"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" as he thought about the time when Hermione punched Malfoy in the face. The Patronus took the form of a stag and instantly repelled the dementor away from Snape and then chased every single dementor out of the restraunt.

Snape looked at the exhausted Harry with two emotions present; anger and awe. Nymph on the other hand looked like she was about to explode with happiness, compared to the way she looked when the dementors were present. Harry eyed them both as he sat down and tried to catch his breath. It was here when Harry realized where Professor Snape came from.

He was about to ask when Snape began to take speech into his own hands.

"Didn't I tell you not to do anything, Potter!" Snape snapped.

Harry sighed, "Just as I suspected, I was being tailed again, so what is it now?" When it looked like Professor Snape was going to answer, an owl came in and handed a piece of parchment to Snape. He read it carefully, promptly responded with a writing spell, and sent the reply back out with the owl.

"Dumbledore requests that Potter is transported to the Leaky Cauldron as quickly as possible. Also Potter will be staying there until it's time for him to go back to Hogwarts; I get to be the lucky one to continue to guard him." Snape explained to the others, only he was directly speaking to Nymph. Look back at Potter, he stated in a monotone,

" If you're lucky, I'll answer you question once we get there, as for now you'll apparate with me. Grab my arm now and we'll be on our way to get your belongings from Privet Drive."

"Tonks report back to the ministry and explain to them what happened; make sure you let them know that you and I are witnesses. Try to avoid the requirement of a hearing at all, if you can." With that, they all apparated to their destinations with a loud crack.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

End Chapter

-Neko Youkia.

I would also like to thank my previous reviewers whom encouraged me to continue and re-write this story to a more enjoyable form. (I like reading details, but I despise writing them. If you are interested in being my beta, please let me know. Also I want 15 more reviews before I post another chapter. (I have 34 reviews right now.)


End file.
